A alma da espada
by T. Lecter
Summary: Suigetsu jamais poderia imaginar que Zabuza pudesse estar tão próximo. Reposta ao Desafio dos Espadachins, proposto por Hiei-and-Shino! E de quebra, dedico essa fic a ela ;//Shonen Ai//


_Naruto é do Kishimoto, mas dá pra mim. _

_Desafio dos Espadachins, proposto por Hiei-and-Shino_

**A alma da espada**

**-**

O mar estava dormindo numa calmaria nebulosa. As brumas de inverno faziam desenhos sombrios sobre a água cinza do amanhecer e os olhos de Suigetsu buscavam um sentido nos traços assimétricos daquele artista natural do inverno.

Sua mente estava quase tão enevoada quanto aquele dia, mergulhado num transe arrebatador que lhe corroia os sentidos. Não lembrava bem o motivo de sua raiva, nem tampouco de sua necessidade de ficar sozinho, porém sabia que não abriria mão da presença daquela espada. Lembrar o nome de seu antigo dono ainda lhe causava arrepios. Todo aquele cenário eram tão ridiculamente parecido com _ele_... Momochi Zabuza.

O véu acinzentado soprou no rosto do rapaz e seus caninos salientes se mostraram em um sorriso esperançoso que dissipou a sensação sufocante de cólera que o trouxera até a praia. Sua espada tinha um espírito, ele sabia.

Os orbes verdes contemplaram o sereno provocado pelas ondas salpicando a areia grudada em seus pés. Suspirou. A névoa preguiçosa tocou seu rosto, enregelando-o até a alma. Respirou fundo e deitou-se, pôs o cabo da espada sobre o peito e adormeceu com o nome de Zabuza gravado no fundo dos olhos.

Quando despertou, alheio aos ruídos marítimos e o cantar de algumas gaivotas ao longe, apertou os dedos contra o peito e constatou que não havia nada, sentiu-se nu. Sua espada fora obviamente arrancada de seus braços enquanto ele dormia. Sentou-se em pânico, quis xingar, quis fazer qualquer coisa, mas foi impedido pela aparição sombria do objeto de seus sonhos mais frios...

- Zabuza...

Suigetsu não tinha nenhuma lembrança nítida do rosto do espadachim, mas tinha a certeza de que era ele parado ali na sua frente, empunhando a espada que um dia fora dele, encarando-o com aquele olhar rígido; o sorriso, livre da escumilha que costumava usar, mostrava os dentes pontiagudos e afiados, parecia um predador admirando a presa.

- Essa espada costumava ser minha – murmurou o demônio da névoa, acariciando a lâmina com aparente intimidade. – Espero que faça um bom uso dela. Ela gosta de almas frescas... você sabia?

- Você deveria estar...

- Morto? Talvez. Mas a minha alma não pode morrer; pelo menos não enquanto essa espada existir. Vivo em cada fração dessa lâmina. Meus olhos estão presos nesse brilho. Voce sabia?

- Por que está aqui?

- Então você _realmente_ não sabe?

- Não faço idéia.

- Os deuses costumam temer os demônios, porque os demônios não têm medo de nada. Não é estranho?

Suigetsu sentiu que a névoa o circundava cada vez mais intensamente e resfriava-lhe as pontas dos dedos. O estômago se contraiu e um rápido tremor bombeou suas pernas. Os olhos de Zabuza estavam fixos nele e pareciam punhais arrancando-lhe a razão. Suigetsu notou que jamais poderia ser um demônio, pois tinha certeza de que estava sentindo medo daquela visão sombria.

- Veio buscar sua espada?

- Você me deixaria levar pacificamente?

- É claro que não!

- Então pode ficar com ela. Eu só quero a minha alma de volta.

- Então... Pegue-a.

O corpo do rapaz de olhos verdes estava paralisado. Domado pela sensação fria da presença do espadachim. A passos lentos o demônio da névoa se aproximou e segurou as mãos dele entre as suas. Preparando-se para fechar os olhos e fingir estar sonhando, Suigetsu sentiu que o frio já não se estendia apenas a seu corpo como também passava a envolver seus lábios. Os dentes de Zabuza, finos e cortantes, puxaram a carne macia com um sorriso satisfeito e Suigetsu sentiu o gosto peculiar do sangue em sua boca ao notar que uma fina película fora arrancada de lábio inferior. Pequena demais para causar dor, porém aparentemente grande o bastante para dar ao demônio da névoa o que ele fora buscar.

Ainda com as mãos presas ao toque gelado do espadachim, Suigetsu arrepiou-se ao ver os lábios de Zabuza tocando seus dedos em mais um beijo. Os olhos negros lhe acusavam de um crime perigoso, porém perdoável.

A espada voltou às mãos do rapaz e a sombra do demônio caminhou de volta para a névoa, parecendo estranhamente mais iluminada. Tinha a cor de uma alma recém nascida, brilhante e casta, purificada. Desapareceu nas brumas, misturou-se com o cinza e partiu para sempre. E Suigetsu caiu sobre a terra, num sono profundo.

Quando acordou, o rapaz tinha a espada presa pelos dedos, exatamente como estava antes da visita de Zabuza. Sentou-se aflito, novamente procurando indícios de loucura naquele mar alucinógeno. Viu apenas o sol erguendo-se pálido no horizonte e a neblina se dissipando sobre o mar. Estava sozinho. Ele, a espada e um estranho gosto de sangue desprendendo-se do lábio.

Suigetsu nunca soube, mas depois daquele dia, os deuses deixaram de temer Zabuza. Descobriram nele uma fraqueza humana, que se tornou viva junto de sua alma. Zabuza tinha medo do amor, e isso o levou ao paraíso.

- Zabuza? – sussurrou, esperando ouvir a voz da espada. Mas ela estava muda. O demônio da névoa não voltaria mais.

* * *

**N/A:** Fic totalmente –QQQ?? Mas ficou boa! Eu sei que ficou! UAUAHUAHU! /tentando fugir dos socos e pontapés da Hiei e da Anne/

Hiei e eu estávamos sem fazer nada na vida, discutindo as regras para a nossa batalha mortal na arena e de repente começamos a encaixar o Suigetsu com outros caras que usam espadas! Hohoho! Daí veio o desafio! E cá está o resultado...

**Se eu não quisesse reviews, eu não escrevia fics. Simples assim!**


End file.
